Birth of Color
Birth of Color is an original unit song performed by Kikuchi Makoto, Hagiwara Yukiho, Maihama Ayumu, Miura Azusa, and Yabuki Kana as the unit BIRTH. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Iki o kirashite hikaru ase o nuguu egao ga Mabushii no wa ano asahi no sei? Chotto nomi kake no PETTOBOTORU to issho ni Ii kaketa kotoba mo gutto nomihoshita Ishikoro o ketobashi "ikujinashi..." Nan dome no shoujiki!? Kondo koso dekiru hazu da yo KUURU mo kawaii mo kanaete yukeru Chippoke de TAFUNESU na yuuki to doryoku de Birth of Light yokan ga fuchi torareteku Kasaneaou PASUTERU o tsunagare sora e to TAIMINGU bakkari sagashite karamawari Kuyan demo jikan wa matte wa kurenai Kaze o kiru you ni ASUFARUTO o kakeru Minna mada sono mune no himitsu o shiranai Dakyou shite magatte mo ikidomari Kokoro wa massugu ni Gomakasanai! Hontou no kimochi KUURU ni kawaiku kagayaite yuke Bukiyou de PYUANESU na rashisa to jounetsu de Birth of Dream mata hitotsu yume ga fuetara SUKUUWEA na IMEEJI o hamidashite ashita e to "Dame da" tte naiteta kinou ga Nan datte yare sou na kyou ni naru Ten to ten ga michibikidashita mirai Omoidoori ni kaiteku Color "Dame da" tte naiteta kinou ga Nan datte yare sou na kyou ni naru Ten to ten ga michibikidashita mirai Omoidoori ni kaiteku Color I can make it! Tto yukou kirameki o motto I can make it! Tto yukou donna toki mo zutto |-| Kanji= 息を切らして　光る汗を拭う笑顔が 眩しいのは　あの朝日のせい？ ちょっと飲みかけの　ペットボトルと一緒に 言いかけた言葉も　ぐっと飲み干した 石ころを蹴飛ばし　「イクジナシ…」 何度目の正直！？ 今度こそ出来るはずだよ クールも　カワイイも　叶えてゆける ちっぽけで　タフネスな　勇気と努力で Birth of Light 予感が縁取られてく 重ね合おう　パステルを　繋がれ　空へと タイミングばっかり　探して空回り 悔やんでも　時間は待ってはくれない 風を切るように　アスファルトを駆ける みんなまだ　その胸の秘密を知らない 妥協して曲がっても　行き止まり 心はまっすぐに 誤魔化さない！ 本当の気持ち クールにカワイく　輝いてゆけ 不器用で　ピュアネスな　らしさと情熱で Birth of Dream またひとつ夢が増えたら スクウェアな　イメージを　はみ出して　明日へと 「駄目だ」って　泣いてた　昨日が なんだって　やれそうな　今日になる 点と点が導き出した未来 思い通りに　描いてくColor クールも　カワイイも　叶えてゆける ちっぽけで　タフネスな　勇気と努力で Birth of Light 予感が縁取られてく 重ね合おう　パステルを　繋がれ　空へと はみ出して！ 明日へと I can make it！っと行こう　キラメキをもっと I can make it！っと行こう　どんな時もずっと |-| English= Your breathless smile as you wipe sweat from your shining face dazzles me, maybe it's the morning sun's fault? Together with a half-drank water bottle, I gulped down my words I kicked a pebble, saying "I'm a coward..." When will I be honest!? I should be able to do it this time! Whether coolly or cutely, we can do it With a little bit of tough courage, and our effort Birth of light, paint a border on this premonition Together, that pastel stretches into the sky I've been puzzling over the right timing too much Even if I regret this, I can't wait anymore! As if I'm flying, I'll dash across the asphalt No one knows the secret I keep hidden in my chest Even if I have to bend to compromise, or it's a dead end My heart is straightforward I can't lie about these true feelings! I'll sparkle coolly but cutely Clumsily, but purely and with my own passion Birth of dream, I've got another new dream Bursting out of a box, to tomorrow Crying "I can't do it" is in the past, "I'll get it done somehow" is the present Those points connect the dots to my future So I can draw with the color I want Whether coolly or cutely, we can do it With a little bit of tough courage, and our effort Birth of light, paint a border on this premonition Together, that pastel stretches into the sky Break free! To tomorrow "I can make it!", I say as I go, shining more "I can make it!", We say as we go, no matter what CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: BIRTH) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Yabuki Kana) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Kikuchi Makoto) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Maihama Ayumu) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kikuchi Makoto Category:Hagiwara Yukiho Category:Maihama Ayumu Category:Miura Azusa Category:Yabuki Kana